High School
by PrayerGirl
Summary: The gang is in high school and it is about them going through it...well mostly Katara and Zuko. AU please R&R P.L.E.A.S.E. R&R IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The first day

"Man what took you so long Sugar-queen?" Toph asked Katara as she ran up next to them at the bus stop. They all took the same bus since Sokka's car was in the shop. They found it easier seeing as how their school had the grades K-12 in other words a joint school.

"Sorry Toph I had to run all the way from the other end of the school! It's not as easy as it looks." Katara huffed. Her brother Sokka started to run in place. "Shut up Sokka!" he smiled a big toothy grin.

"Hey have you guys heard of that new student that just moved here from California? They just got him all set for tomorrow." Aang said to his companions.

"I heard his name was Zuko." Katara said.

"I heard that his sister is like totally crazy and they had to put her in the loony bin." Sokka said in spooky voice that wasn't as spooky as it was funny.

"I heard that when he was 10 his mother died." Aang said lowering his head.

Toph then added "Yeah well I heard that she died in a fire and his father blamed him for it. So in retaliation he burned his son on the face. He was taken out of his father's care after that and moved in to stay with his uncle."

"T-that's awful." Katara said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day.

**..:-:..**

"Students please listen up." The teacher told Katara's class. "We have a new student with us today. Please welcome Zuko to our class and our school." the teacher finished his speech then said "Let me check the seating chart…hmm lets see. There is a place next to Katara. Katara please raise your hand." the teacher spoke to her and she did.

"Over here." she said waving him down. 'He's cute!' she thought.

"Thank you Katara. Please, have a seat." Zuko nodded once and went to sit next to Katara.

As he was walking towards his new desk Suki leaned over and whispered to her "Wow Katara. If I wasn't going out with your brother I would like a piece of that."

"Shut up Suki!" Katara whispered back. Katara turned to see Zuko sit down in his seat and the teacher resumed the lesson. She leaned over to her new classmate and said "Hi my name's Katara. Nice to meet you." she put a hand out for him to shake and as he looked at her he did so.

"I know, the teacher said that was your name." Katara made an 'o' face. "My name is Zuko." he finished.

Katara smiled devilishly "I know, the teacher said that was your name."

"Touché." he answered with a crooked smile and Katara smiled very big unable to contain herself.

"slap Katara, Zuko if you would like to continue talking I can give you a pass to go to principle Roku's office, but if not please be silent." the teacher finished without another word.

Zuko leaned over a little bit not looking away from the teacher "Sorry I got you in trouble, Katara."

Katara did the same "Like wise, Zuko." Zuko sat up and then turned to look at her. Katara felt his eyes on her, but forced herself to keep her eyes forward.

"slap Zuko! I'm pretty sure that this equation is not written on miss Katara face so if you could please draw your attention away form her for a moment and write down this equation I would be very happy." the teacher said.

"What?" Zuko asked him.

"sigh Zuko I would like you to write-"

Zuko cut him off "No, no, no I was confused because I already wrote down the equation. I was going to ask Katara for her help. I'm not that good at math." he added scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." the teacher said plainly.

Next to Katara Suki said "Snap. That boy thinks fast." But poor Katara was to busy mumbling in her hands to herself to hear her friend.

"Isn't that right, Katara?" Zuko asked on her other side. (Still mumbling) "Right, Katara?!" Zuko asked her a little louder.

She popped her head up from her hands. "Huh?"

"Right, Katara?" Zuko asked again.

"Right!" she said to his question. 'I really hope what I just agreed to was a good thing!' she thought.

"Any way so the square rout of pie is…sigh that was a close one." Zuko said leaning in to make the lie look real.

"You sure think fast." Katara commented on his quick cover up.

"I've had practice." He answered. After a few minuets he spoke again "You know I really was going to ask for your help."

"Sure you were." she said eyeing him condescendingly.

"I was." he said in a kind-of whiney tone. "But it's also hard not to keep your eyes off of a pretty girl."

Katara looked up at him in surprise then smiled and said warmly "Thank you"

He smiled and said warmly back to her "You're welcome."

**..:-:..**

"Aww I'm so hungry!" Suki whined. They just got out of math and were on there way to lunch.

"Oh no, somebody call a doctor! Suki is starting to sound like my brother! The food mongrel! AAAAAGH!!" Katara yelled.

Suki glared at her "Oh shut up Katara!" Katara started to giggle.

They just turned the corner when a familiar voice spoke to them. "Hey Katara, hey Suki!"

"Hey Haru!" The two chorused. "How is your father?" Katara asked him.

Haru smile widened "HE'S GREAT! The doctors said that he was going to be just fine! He's doing better then they expected! Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to get to class. Bye!" Haru ran down the hall and Suki and Katara waved good bye.

The girls started to walk again when Katara bumped into someone. "Watch it!" the person snapped.

"Sorry," Katara said rubbing the side of her face "I didn't see anyone there." she then raised her head to see the school bully. "Jet!"

"Oh sorry my dear I didn't know that was you." he answered her. Katara rolled her eyes "So what do you say about becoming my girl and joining my freedom fighters." he put his arm around her shoulder as he spoke.

As Katara spoke she pulled his arm off her shoulders "Not even in your dreams. Let's go Suki."

"You don't even need to tell me once." Suki answered her. Once they were out of Jet's sight Suki said "You should be more careful Katara. He's badness 101!"

Katara chuckled once "Thanks for your concern Suki, but he doesn't intimidate me. And he shouldn't intimidate you. That's his whole goal in life. You shouldn't even be scared of him you know the Kiyoshi warrior fighting style. You could beat his butt any day!"

Suki turned to look at her "Yeah I know, but it is only good for 3 people at once tops. Lady Kiyoshi couldn't even handle more then that. That Jet has got a whole gang behind him. I just want you to be careful."

Katara smiled at her "I will. Now let's go get something for you to eat before you double over." the two friends laughed then met up with Aang, his girlfriend Toph, and Katara's brother Sokka. Since they were all in separate grades they always went out to eat or they got their food and met some where else. Toph's father was the governor of Oregon and her family was loaded. Katara and Sokka's father was the mayor of Salem where they lived so they had some money too. Today the gang went out for lunch. "Hey guys," Katara said to her friends at the restaurant "the new kid Zuko, is in mine and Suki's math class!"

"Really?" Aang asked. Katara nodded her head.

"What is he like?" Toph asked Katara.

"Well he's tall, handsome, muscular," (she liked that part) "nice, kind, funny, smart and a very quick thinker." when she was done everyone stared at her like she was a car fanatic describing her favorite car.

Her brother then said "Dang Katara do you like him or something, because if you do I have to check him out first."

"What Sokka are you like a Private Investigator now?" she snapped at him.

"When I need to be!" he snapped back.

"Well I think it's about time Katara found a boy friend, right Sugar-queen?" Toph said to her friend and Katara blushed fiercely.

"No! I forbid-"

"I think Katara likes this Zuko." Aang said interrupting Sokka with an evil smile.

"Not if I have anything-"

"Well," Suki cut Sokka off "I think someone like Zuko would be great for Katara. He seems like her could watch over her."

"Zuko doesn't have to do that I-"

"What do you mean Suki?" Aang asked putting his arm around Toph, once again ignoring Sokka. Katara's older brother put his head down in defeat.

"We ran into Jet today." She answered him and everybody gasped.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend again." Katara said.

"Why that, that, THAT SABER-TOOTH-MOOSE-LION!" Sokka yelled.

"'Saber-tooth-moose-lion'?" they all said. "What is that?" Suki asked him.

"A giant monstrous beast that is really dangerous." Sokka answered his girlfriend.

Katara looked at her watch "gasp we'd better get going or we'll be late for class." Sokka paid for the bill and they left the restaurant. Once her brother dropped Aang and Toph off he then dropped her off. Suki and Sokka had the next class together so they went together. Katara went to science and as she expected, it was boring. The bell rang and she gathered her things then went to her next class which was gym. Katara liked gym, but the only things she didn't like were dressing down, and instead of her friends, Jet and some of his cronies were there. Once Katara reached the girls looker room she saw Jet there with his gang waiting for something.

Katara kept moving as if she hadn't seen them and she prayed they wouldn't see her, but apparently God was on break because the next thing she heard was "Hello Katara just the girl I wanted to see." Jet spoke to her and she inwardly rolled her eyes. '_Great, thanks a lot._' she thought glaring up at the ceiling. "I wanted to ask you if you would be my girl, my women, or my girl friend. I had to turn down a lot of others of course, but my heart only belongs to you."

"Oh brother," She mumbled. "Look Jet I already told you, I'm not interested. I'm flattered that you would ask me, but no I don't want to be your girlfriend. Good. Bye." she turned to leave, but his cronies were blocking the entrance.

She tried to get around them, but Jet grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Whoa hold on there baby, I don't think you heard me I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh I heard you, but I don't think you heard me, I said no!" she pulled away from him, but he brought her back to face him.

"Look I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Then you better change you mind because 'no' is still and will always be my answer!" Katara shot back at him. "Now please, let me go I have to get to class." she tried to leave, but he slammed her against the wall. "Ow! Jet let me go!"

"Not until you say yes!" He was pushing her into the wall.

"Jet, please stop!" she begged him. Tears were falling down her cheeks, it hurt so much.

"NO!" he said. Unbeknownst to them Zuko was walking towards them.

"AAAGG! Darn school, it all looks the same!" he said then checked his watch "It's a good thing this is my first day or I would get into trouble for being three minutes (plus time to change) late. Just like uncle always says 'always make a good first impression of yourself 'cause you will never get a second and if you do it will be okay, but never be as good as the first.'**… **I still can't understand what he's saying."

"AAA!"

"Hmm. That sounded like Katara." Zuko looked up in the direction he was heading and saw her pinned to the wall. "Katara!" Zuko ran to her.

"Zu-ko?" Katara said through her pain.

Jet looked at him then at her "Catch ya later babe." he finally let her go and she fell to the ground. As Zuko passed Jet, Jet stopped him by saying "Don't even think about it ugly. She's mine."

Zuko clenched his fists in the urge not to punch his lights out for calling him 'ugly' and not caring that he hurt her. "Katara's not anyone's property." he growled.

Jet snorted "She will be." With that he left. Zuko watched him go until he heard groaning behind him. He turned to see Katara on the floor and raced to her.

"Katara, Katara are you okay?!" he asked her.

She lifted her head slowly then smiled at him warmly, but with strain. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked her, confused.

"For being here for me when I needed you." she answered him then collapsed into his lap.

"This is awkward." he said to himself. "Katara?" he said lifting her up to lean on the wall. "Katara?" he said again shaking her a little bit by putting pressure on her shoulders.

"AAAA!" she cried in her sleep.

Zuko immediately let go, jumping "Sorry, sorry it was an accident." he reached for her shoulders then pulled back debating weather or not he should check them. When he finally reached a decision he said to her "I'm just going to check your shoulders Katara I swear." he reached for her shoulders with the utmost care and pulled her shirt down only enough to see that her right shoulder was fine, but her left shoulder was bruised, badly. As he spoke he put up her right sleeve. "What did he do to you?! Well in any case I need to get you to the nurse's office. Can you walk?" (Silence) "Can you stand?" (Silence) "Can you even hear me?" (Silence) "Oh Perfect." Zuko gathered her up in his arms and started to walk to the front where the nurse's office was.

As Zuko was walking he passed several students and one teacher who he told that he was going to the nurse's office. Zuko turned the corner to see a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing jeans and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. He had a white choker on and his hair was up in a weird ponytail. The girl he knew as Suki from his math class. Katara had introduced them. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt that had a yellow fan in the center of it and said 'Kiyoshi Warrior'. Her hair was short and she had it clipped back. The moment he walked pass them Zuko said "Excuse me Suki, I'm sorry to bother you, but where is the nurse's office?"

"Oh hi Zuko, what happed!?" Suki asked. Zuko thought about telling her, but then that might not be wise.

"She got hurt." he said plainly.

"Oh well if you go down this hall it's the third door on your left." she said.

"Thank you." he said and she nodded.

He was about to leave when she stopped him "Wait," Suki moved Katara's face so that it was facing her and then she said "Katara?! Sokka look it's Katara." she was hitting him repeatedly to get his attention.

Sokka rubbed his arm while saying "Ow Suki that hurt…Katara?!"

"You know Katara?" Zuko asked.

Suki nodded, but Sokka exploded "WHO AER YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?! WHY IS SHE IN YOUR ARMS SLEEPING?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!…"

He was still yelling when Suki said to Zuko "I'll go with you to the nurse's office."

"NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR HIM?! HOW COULD YOU SUKI?! HOW COULD YOU DO-" Sokka yelled at her and Zuko could not, (no matter how hard he tried) could not see the family resemblance between Sokka and Katara.

Then without warning Suki smacked Sokka upside the head. "SHUT UP, SOKKA!!"

"OWW! Yes ma'am." he said submissively.

Zuko then said to Katara quietly "It's a wonder you can sleep through all of this Katara." The young women in his arms snuggled closer to his chest unconsciously.

After Suki had finished scolding Sokka they led Zuko to the nurse's office where the nurse saw them coming and said "Oh my goodness! What happened to Katara?" she led Zuko over to the sick bed and he gently laid Katara on the bed. "Thank you my boy, and what is your name I don't think we've met. My name is Yugoda. You may call me Yugoda or nurse which ever you prefer. I do hope Katara is alright. She is my assistant and a talented healer."

"Thank you ma'am and my name is Zuko. I just moved here." Zuko said to her.

"Oh so proper Zuko, I think we're going to get along just fine. You can just call me Yugoda, Zuko." Yugoda added having regained her composer.

Suki sat down on the bed next to Katara "Yugoda can Sokka and I stay here with Katara?"

"Did you two have class?" the nurse asked them. The two of them nodded. "Then you can stay." she smiled and went to her cabinet.

"Her reasoning is different." Zuko said to Suki and she nodded.

"Oh how rude of me!" Suki suddenly said "Sokka this is Zuko, Zuko this is Sokka my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." Zuko said to him while putting his hand out for him to shake.

Sokka took it saying "Thanks for saving my sister."

"Katara's a good friend; I would do anything for her." Zuko answered his praise.

"Anything?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I mean wouldn't you do the same for your friends?" Zuko said.

"I suppose." Sokka answered.

Yugoda came back with bandages and cleaners "Well now, Zuko was it?" she asked Zuko. He nodded. "Alright what exactly is wrong with her?"

"Well her left shoulder is bruised pretty badly." Zuko answered.

"How would you know?" Sokka asked Zuko accusingly.

"Well I checked-"

"WHAT?!" Sokka screamed cutting off Zuko.

"Suki maybe you should take Sokka into the other room." Yugoda offered.

Suki nodded "Come on Sokka let's go."

"WHAT?! NO SUKI-"

"Sokka let's go."

"NO SUKI I'M NOT-"

"Sokka let's go"

"NO SUKI-MMMMM" without warning Suki smacked her lips up against Sokka's and shut him up. She then proceeded to walk to the other room still attached to him.

Once they were gone Yugoda said (more to herself then to Zuko) "I love those two."

**..:-:..**

"Mmm…what happened?" Katara asked as she sat up.

"Oh, so you're up? I'm glad. I was beginning to worry, school's almost out." Yugoda said to the rising young women in the sick bed.

"Yugoda? Am I in your office?" Katara asked her.

"Yes you are Katara and would you like to tell me what exactly happened to make you have such a bruised shoulder?"

"Oh, yeah, but where is Zuko? I know I saw him."

"I'm right here, Katara." Zuko said walking up to her and sitting down next to her.

"Oh, are you okay Zuko?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked her.

"Well I saw you talking to Jet and I thought that maybe he hurt you, because of me." Katara added putting her head down.

He started to laugh "I wouldn't let that wossy near me and even if I did it would be because I owe him a knuckle-sandwich." Zuko punched his hand. Katara started to laugh and tried to adjust herself when she cried out in pain. "Katara be careful."

"Watch it Katara you have a sprained collarbone I put your left arm in a sling. Couldn't you tell? The medical student here can't even tell if she has a sling on or not? That's just sad." Katara looked at her then down at her new sling. "Now would you kindly tell me what happened for you to get such a bad sprain? Zuko refused to tell me."

Katara turned her attention from Yugoda to Zuko. She smiled warmly saying "Thank you." she said quietly. Zuko had his arms crossed when he looked at her, confused.

"Zuko, would you please go get principle Roku?" Yugoda asked him. Zuko stared at Katara for a moment longer then nodded at Yugoda.

"Should I go get Suki and Sokka too?" he asked her.

"That would be lovely thank you dear." After Zuko had left Yugoda checked around the corner to make sure he was gone when she turned her attention towards Katara. "That boy Zuko stayed the entire time you were asleep. As I said before he refused to tell me what happened, probably to protect you." she added. The pain medicine that Yugoda had given her made her not think as fast so she stared at the healer with a blank expression, until it hit her what Yugoda was implying. Katara inhaled slowly and looked away as her face started to redden. The young women smiled warmly at the thought.

"KATARA?! YOU'RE OKAY!" her brother rushed into the room and hugged her fiercely.

"Sokka please be care-AAAAAA!!" Katara said but then screamed because Sokka grabbed her on her left shoulder.

"Sokka!" Suki said smacking her brother upside the head. "Katara are you okay now?"

"Other then Sokka dislocating my shoulder I'm fine." On the word shoulder Katara punched Sokka on his shoulder.

"KATARA!" Aang and Toph said at the same time. They ran into the room and stared to hound her about what happened.

She smiled at them and said "I'm fine guys, really."

"I'm glade to see that you are doing fine in Yugoda's care Miss Katara, but I have some questions for you and Mr. Zuko." The principle spoke behind her friends and Zuko popped out from behind him. "Now would all of you please leave so that I can talk to the two of them privately?"

"Mr. Roku I don't know about Zuko, but I don't mind having them here. Actually I'd prefer it." Katara said to the principle.

"I don't mind either Mr. Roku." Zuko said and Roku nodded his head in approval.

"Well I don't think that you would want to have your conversation in here where it is cramped." Yugoda said to them.

"Too true, thank you Yugoda." Roku said nodding his head once to her then turning to the six of them he said "Come with me to my office please." They all got up from where they were and followed him. Zuko looked back to see if Katara needed some help, but she was just fine. He smiled at her strength and followed the principle. Once the seven of them were settled in principle Roku's office, Roku started asking questions. "Zuko said that you got hurt Katara. Is that true?" Katara nodded. "How did you get hurt?"

"Well I was on my way to gym and…" Katara hesitated. Suki was right about Jet. He was nothing but a thug. Katara wasn't afraid of him so much as she was pissed at him right now, but what if Jet went after her friends to get to her? That was why she hesitated, but when Katara looked over to Zuko he smiled that crocked smile that made her heart beat faster she knew they would be okay. "…and I saw Jet there." behind her Sokka started to growl and Suki smacked him. "He was waiting for me so that he could ask me to be his girlfriend again." Roku was silent and Katara continued "He asked me twice (not counting the times before that) and after I refused him he started to get aggressive with me."

"Aggressive how?" Roku asked her.

"He shoved me against the wall and had me pined there. I asked him repeatedly to let me go and to stop pushing on me (which is how my collarbone is sprained). He told me that he wouldn't let me go unless I said that I would be his girlfriend. If Zuko hadn't gotten there when he did, I don't know what would have happened." Katara hugged herself then felt a warm had on her right shoulder tapping encouragingly. She looked up to see her brother smiling down at her. Katara leaned her head on his chest.

"Is that all?" Roku asked sweetly. Katara nodded. Roku then turned his attention to Zuko. "And what is your part of the story?"

"This was my first day here so I was lost and when I finally found the gym I saw this Jet person and some other people surrounding someone and when I got closer I saw Katara. I met Katara earlier today because we have math class together so I recognized her. When I went to her this Jet person and his friends left and then I brought Katara to Yugoda's office."

"Thank you Zuko, Katara; I will have to have a talk with Jet. That was all you can go now thank you." Katara said her thanks and the six of them all left.

They were all on their way to Sokka's car when Sokka said to anyone who would listen "I wish I was the one who saw that Jet I would have punched his lights out!" everyone agreed, but Katara wasn't listening. Instead she was wondering where Zuko had gone.

"Have you guys seen where Zuko went?" Katara asked her friends. They all shook their heads. "Oh…" she reached for her mother's necklace and found that it wasn't there. "My mother's necklace is gone!" Katara franticly looked around for it. "We have to go back and look for it!"

She started to run back but was stopped by her brother. "Katara we can look for it tomorrow we have to get home. Dad and Gran-Gran will start to worry if we are late."

"But what if the custodians find it and throw it away?!" she asked franticly.

"They don't throw away necklaces Katara. We can come back tomorrow and get it. If they do find it they putt it in the lost and found, and Yugoda knows that's your necklace she will hold onto it for you." Hesitantly Katara nodded and followed her brother out into the car.

(Else where) "Uncle I'm sorry I'm not home yet. There was a little problem at school…Yeah every thing's fine…Yeah I made new friends…I'm getting in my car right now…yeah I'll be right over…what do you mean by 'hurry up, there aren't enough female costumers' it's a tea shop called the 'Jasmine Dragon' not the 'Escort Service dragon'!… I'm hanging up now…good bye!" with that Zuko hung up the phone and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

The third day

**..:-:..**

"SOKKA," Katara yelled at her brother. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP EARLIER I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Katara scrambled to her closet and pulled out a short sleeve blue turtleneck sweater and put on a pair of jeans. Once she slipped them on she ran to her bathroom to do her hair. She was in such a hurry all she did was tie her hair in her bun and pull her hair loops up. She didn't bother braiding the rest of it because she was in too much of a hurry. She brushed her teeth quickly, grabbed her backpack and ran to the kitchen. When she got there however, she saw that her brother was not in there. That was strange. Sokka was always in the kitchen. Katara saw her Gran-Gran and walked to her. She was making some chicken noodle soup. "Gran-Gran, where is Sokka, and what is that for?"

Her Grandmother smiled "This is for Sokka he has food poisoning so you'll need to catch the bus."

"Oh, well I have a few more minutes then, the bus is always late. Oh well, might as well leave now. Good bye Gran-Gran," Katara hugged her then kissed her on the top of the head then grabbed a breakfast bar. She moved to go to her brother's room. "Good bye Sokka, rest easy." he weakly waved good bye and she was off. As Katara walked to the bus stop she phoned Aang, Toph, and Suki. Only to find out that all three of them had food poisoning too! They must've gotten it from the restaurant they ate from yesterday. Everyone had hamburgers except for Katara, she had the chicken sandwich. "Well I guess I'm going to be on my own today." 'Maybe Zuko will be in one of my classes like yesterday.' she thought. When the bus finally came, Katara sat in the back. At the next stop three boys sat in the back with her. She accidentally over heard a conversation they were having.

"Man did you hear about Jet and his gang?" the first boy asked.

"Yeah, talk about living on the wild side!" the second said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked the third.

"You didn't hear Mitch?" said the second. Mitch shook his head. "Well I'm not that good at telling stories, go ahead and tell him Dylan."

Dylan looked at his two companions "Jet and his gang got in trouble with the feds last night."

"How so?" asked Mitch.

"They attacked a girl." Katara and Mitch widened their eyes. "She's okay, just really shaken up. One of the gang members saw her from across the street and asked her to go have a drink with him. When she said no thank you he got violent with her and none of the other gang members tried to stop him. They were actually laughing! Luckily someone was near by and heard her cries for help and called the police. The gang member that attacked the girl went to prison while the others were released this morning. They were probably suspended from school." for the next ten minuets that was what she heard and Katara was glade for the bus to arrive at school. Her classes to day were as follows

2 per. History

4 per. Chinese

6 per. Health

8 per. Landscape

Katara was excited for the weekend. It was Friday and Suki promised Katara that she would take her to go shopping. After grievously trying to persuade Toph into going with them the young blind women gave in. After they all went shopping they were to go out to a movie, all five of them. They had chosen the movie 'How to be a Friend' it was about this boy who was always picked on and never had a real friend, when he met a girl who just moved to his home town and was the very first person nice to him. They grow up together and gradually fall in love. When she is chosen to be in a contest and she wins. Then she moves away and the rest of the movie is about them trying to find each other. Katara was exited to watch it (assuming that everyone was over the food poisoning). During history the class had to take a test and once she had finished she fell asleep.

Her next class, Chinese, she always looked forward to, but today there was a sub. So she did her work as she watched her classmates terrorize the sub. Health was okay, but Katara wanted to actually heal people. She knew that this class didn't do that so she soaked up all the knowledge she could get, but it was still boring. Finally the last period of the day then the weekend! Landscape was so much fun! She always had some water theme in her designs and when she had a perfect idea of how the water should flow; it always turned out that way. When she arrived outside she saw a familiar face "Hi Zuko!" she exclaimed.

He looked up at her "Hey Katara! I didn't know you took this class too." she walked over to him and smiled "I see that your shoulder is felling better. No sling, huh?"

"Yeah! My Gran-Gran gave me some stuff and I fell great! It still hurts if I move it wrong." she answered.

"That's great! I'm just curious though why did you take this class?"

"Well to tell you the truth, I love water! To design landscapes with water in them is just so fun! To see the finished product is so rewarding I can't get enough. How about yourself?"

"Well I joined for two reasons number one an easy A, and number two I like Fire!" on the word fire a flame came from Zuko's hand and Katara's eyes widened.

"H-how did you do that?!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." he said closing his hand to extinguish the flame.

"There's a lighter in your hand isn't there?"

"Aww man!" he said defeated and Katara chuckled.

"Class please listen up." Mr. Pakku said. "For your next project I would like you to chose a partner and come up with a new design. That is all. You may start."

"Well, considering I don't know anybody else you want to be my partner?" Zuko asked her.

Katara squealed inside, but forced herself to stay calm. She raised an eyebrow "What so I'm a last resort?" he shrugged. "Well I guess I can be your partner seeing as I have no one else." Just then a hoard of boys ran up to her asking her profusely if she would be their partner. She put her hand up to stop them "Sorry, I already have a partner." They all walked away with their heads down.

"'No one else' huh?"

She shrugged "Hey, what can I say, it's a curse." Katara flipped her hair with her hand. Then she had an evil thought "Zuko," he looked up at her "You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?" she smiled up at him wickedly.

"N-no." he said nervously. "W-we'd better get started." Zuko felt something tug at him, it was annoying was it Jealousy? No, he wasn't so stupid as to be jealous of that. It was probably... Heartburn. Yeah.

She smiled warmly "'Kay." The whole class period was like that and Katara loved every bit of it.

**..:-:..**

The bell rang indicating that school was over and Katara gathered her things. "Oh Katara I would like to talk to you." Mr. Pakku said. Katara walked over to her teacher and looked at him for further description. "I would like to be the first to congratulate you on your win Katara! You've won first place in the Novice Landscaper Competition! You automatically get to go to the International Landscaper Competition!"

Katara's eyes widened "I, I won?!" Pakku nodded. "I can't believe it! I won! I WON!!" Katara screamed cheerfully. She danced around and twirled in place. Katara was so happy that she didn't care if she looked like a complete idiot. "Tell me all the details!"

Pakku smiled "You automatically get to compete world wide with other winners, participants or qualifiers. You have to design a certain size landscape in the amount of time given. You all get the same amount of manpower, materials and other things. They judge you on quality, artistry, theme, dynamic differences and changes, and how well you fair with the materials given."

"Wow that sounds hard." Pakku reached into his bag and pulled out a medal and a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"This is your medal for winning first place and this is your certificate." he handed them to her.

"Thank you Mr. Pakku!!" Katara exclaimed hugging him. Then she ran off.

"KATARA! KATARA!" Mr. Pakku yelled at her, but she didn't hear him. Pakku looked over to see Zuko gathering his things and just about to leave. "Oh Zuko," Zuko turned around "would you please go find Katara and tell her that her designs have to be mailed to this address by Friday. I would do it myself, but I have to get to a meeting. Does it inconvenience you?"

Zuko shook his head "No sir, I can give that to Katara. Bye." Zuko jogged after her.

Katara jumped and swirled and laughed all the way to the gym. "I can't wait to tell Gran-Gran, Sokka and dad!" she exclaimed. Katara ran into the locker room and went to her locker. "1-34-27." her locker opened and she grabbed her stuff. When Katara shut her locker she heard a door shut then lock. "Oh no! The custodians are starting to lock up! I have to get out." she ran to another door only to find out that it was locked too. She ran to the last door and it was also locked, just like the others. Katara started to bang on the door "HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! HELLO?!"

"He he he he he."

"HELLO?! I CAN HEAR YOU! OPEN THIS DOOR! I NEED TO GET HOME!"

"They won't open this door Katara." Katara turned around. '_Why me?_' she thought. "I told them to lock us in hear. Our conversation got interrupted last time and I wanted to make sure that none of that happens again."

"Jet!? Have them open the doors! NOW!" Katara demanded. Jet started to laugh and walk towards her. She was forced to fall back. He didn't stop until he had her against the wall. "W-what are you doing? Seriously Jet, this isn't funny, have them open the doors." He smiled at her and ran the back of his hand down her face. Katara was terrified. After what she had heard this morning on the bus Katara wanted to scream for help and cry like a baby, but sound wouldn't come to her throat and she had to be strong. She couldn't let Jet get the better of her.

"You're shaking." he moved his fingers to her chin to hold her there then leaned in to try and kiss her. Katara closed her eyes tight and her reflexes took over. She felt her body move, but her brain was just to terrified to think. She watched herself doge his kiss and push him into the wall. She looked down and her hands and one still had him pinned to the wall, the other was drawn back into a fist at her side. Jet freed himself and turned to face her. "Now that wasn't very nice baby." Katara glared at him and through her punch at his face. Jet caught it in his hand and said "You've got some power in your strike," he pulled her into an embrace. Jet held her fisted arm and pulled it around his back then took his other arm and rapped it around Katara's lower back "To bad I've got more."

He pulled her closer to him and Katara's arms flew up to stop him. "NO! LET ME GO YOU EGOTISTICAL MANIAC!!" Katara got free of him and ran to the door to try and escape forgetting that they were locked. She pounded on the doors and screaming for help. "PLEASE!" She cried "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Katara continued to pound on the door only to hear laughing on the other side. They weren't going to let her out. Jet started to walk over to her calmly and she fell to her knees and started to cry unable to hold it back any longer. All she could do was keep avoiding him until someone came looking for her. '_But how long can I do that?_' she thought.

"Now Katara we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I would prefer the easy way and I think you would too." Jet told her snidely stopping in front of her.

She turned to look at him and glared fiercely "I would prefer to leave and turn you into the cops for assaulting me!" she growled at him.

He smiled at her mysteriously "But I haven't…yet."

Her eyes widened "W-what do you mean?"

He moved forward and knelt down so that their faces were parallel "You know what I mean."

Thousands of thoughts were running through her head, 'kick him in the balls', 'how dare you, I'm not your property', 'why me', 'I'm going to die, someone help me!' but out of all of those thoughts all came out was "Please…" Jet smiled and Katara couldn't feel her legs.

She heard on the other side of the door a voice say "Hey Jet ya done it yet?"

"No not yet, but I'm very close." Jet answered back. Jet grabbed her shoulders and started to push her down to the floor. Katara didn't know what to do so she let him control her body. When she felt the cold hard ground on her back Jet pulled her arms up like she was surrendering to the cops and held them there. Then he got on top of her and Katara felt his weight on her stomach.

'_Katara what are you doing?! He is going to take advantage of you and you're just letting him?! Fight back!_' she thought in her head. Jet released one of her hands and Katara was still limp. He moved his hand down her chest and onto her pant belt. He started to undo it when he was done with that he went to unbutton her pants then unzip her zipper. '_FIGHT BACK!!_' she yelled in her head. After Jet had finished undoing her pants he left them on then went to her sweater. He started to pull up her sweater so that her skin was exposed all the way up to the bottom of her breasts. _**'FIGHT BACK!!' **_**"NOOOOOOOOO!!" **she screamed and fought to keep her sweater down. Jet's smile went away and he started to get violent again.

"Come on Katara, we were doing just fine! Don't throw it away!" Jet was pulling so hard on her sweater that it started to rip.

"JET, LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO, YOU SICK PERVERTED CREEP!!" Katara screamed and fought harder when she heard a rip.

"Now we're getting some where." Jet pushed her arms down on the ground again and Katara struggled even harder. "Hold still Katara!" she was moving so much that he was having trouble holding her hands. slap Katara lie still on the ground stunned. Her face red and burning. Hot tears started to run down her face and she looked up at her captor. "There, I'm glade that made you stay still. Now I can finish this and be on my way." Katara looked at him then glared, he smiled back then started to lean forward to try and kiss her. She spit in his face and smiled contently. Jet wiped it away slapped her again. Katara wasn't going to give up she continued to fight and then he did something that she didn't expect, he pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. "You hold still and let me finish, or you die then I finish. Your choice." he smiled at her and she knew her life was over.

"Bam! Katara?!" Katara turned her head to see Zuko run through the door.

Her eyes started to get blurry and tears streamed down her cheeks "Zuko!" she said and he looked down at her.

"What are you doing to Katara?!" Zuko asked Jet. Jet looked up and him and opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko was on him before he could even blink. Zuko moved with such grace that the next thing she felt was the weight gone. She lied there for a moment then sat up to see that Zuko had Jet pinned down with Jet's own knife. Zuko pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes I need the police and a medic at Avatar High School 1953 Bender Street. Go into the girl's locker room, down by the gym." Zuko hung up the phone and held Jet there on the ground until police arrived. The police ran into the girls locker room and Katara weakly looked over to them, her eyes dry. They all had hand guns pointed at Zuko and Jet.

"POLICE! DROP THE KNIFE AND BACK AWAY WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" one man yelled.

Zuko didn't take his eyes off of Jet, but said to them "I'm the one who called you. My name is Zuko and this scum attacked that girl over there. Her name is Katara." one of the police officers walked over to Zuko and pointed the gun at Jet. Zuko stood up and walked over to the other police and gave them the knife. "Those goons out there where involved in this too." Three police men nodded their heads and went out of the locker room.

Two men ran in to the locker room and walked up to Katara. "Miss, are you alright?" one of them asked Katara, but she was staring into space and didn't hear them. "Miss are you alright?" the other asked a little louder. Katara still did not acknowledge them.

"Here, let me try." Zuko said walking over and kneeling down in front of Katara so that their eyes met each other. "Katara," he said softly. She looked at him "Every things okay now."

Zuko smiled that crooked smile warmly and Katara through herself onto him crying hysterically "OH ZUKO, I WAS SO SCARED! I YELLED FOR HELP, BUT NOBODY CAME FOR ME! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

Zuko hugged her back and held her tight "Shhh, its okay now Katara you're alright. I heard you, and I came for you. I will always be there for you Katara." Zuko petted her hair and one of the medics put a blanket around her and Zuko.

**..:-:..**

"Well, Katara I can't get a hold of your family so I guess I'll take to my place until we can reach them. I would like to take you home and I really think you should go home. Is that alright?" Zuko asked Katara as he drove off from the school. Katara shook her head. "Fine then I will go with you so you can go home." Katara shook her head again. "Do you not want to go home?" she nodded. "You do?" she shook her head. Zuko had given her his jacket so that she could cover up and she held it tightly. In Katara's mind set this is what she thought. 'She hated everyone except for Zuko because he was the only one who came for her. She never wanted to leave his side again.' This was twice now that he had saved her and she thought that if she left him she would get attacked again. "Then I guess I will let my uncle talk to you. I'll take you to my place. Do you like tea?" he asked her sweetly. Katara looked at him and nodded.

It was another ten minutes before they got to Zuko's house and when he pulled up Katara saw the sign 'The Jasmine Dragon' on the front. She was so transfixed with the sign that she didn't notice Zuko open the door for her. "Here," he pulled her out of the car "is where I live with my uncle." Zuko walked Katara inside and found it just as busy as ever. "UNCLE!" Zuko called and his uncle popped his head out of the back of the place behind the counter. Zuko walked Katara over to him. "Uncle this is Katara she is a friend of mine we go to school together. Katara this is my uncle Iroh." Katara shifted her gaze from Zuko to Iroh.

"Hi…" she said weakly.

"Hello my dear! It is nice to meet such a beautiful, young, women on a wonderful day like this!" Iroh said walking forward to hug her. Katara's fear started to rise and she huddled into Zuko and closed her eyes tight. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. How about a hand shake, instead?" he held out his hand and Katara took it.

"Um uncle I have to go…help Katara up stairs so we'll be right back." Zuko told his uncle then walked Katara up the stairs. Once Katara was in Zuko's room her heart started to flutter like a butterfly. "Well this is my room although you probably guessed that. Well…umm…so let's find you a new shirt." he walked over to his dresser and opened one door after the other. "Well…I don't have anything that you could- oh yeah!" he snapped his fingers. "I have just the thing." he ran out the door "Oh…umm…make yourself at home." he said poking his head back in for a second. He left again and Katara looked around. His room was pretty plain. It had a bed and a desk. On his dresser was a stereo and a cage. Katara walked over to it and looked inside. It was a baby Blue Spirit Dragon Lizard.

"WOW!" Katara exclaimed. Blue Spirit Dragon Lizards were really rare. If you ever found one as a baby, as they grew up in your care they were supposed to be really loyal to you. These lizards were supposed to get really big like a new born dragon. The reason they called it the 'Blue Spirit' Dragon was because they moved and looked like the Blue Spirit from ancient Chinese legends. They were really mean and harmful to people that they didn't know, but Katara didn't know that. She opened the cage and reached her hand down inside and picked up the Lizard.

"KATARA NO!" Zuko yelled behind her. Katara turned to face him with the lizard in her hands resting and purring (kind of). The lizard crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

"What?" Katara asked Zuko confused. The lizard started to lick her left cheek and Katara smiled. She grabbed the lizard and put it back in its cage. She turned to face Zuko again "What's the matter Zuko?"

Zuko walked over to her "Those lizards don't take kindly to strangers."

"They don't?"

"No, they're really dangerous to someone other then their owners. So that was really weird." Zuko walked over to her and gave her a beautiful red silk sweater that had gold trim. (It was like the Chinese shirts.) "Here, you can wear this." he handed it to her.

"Wow…thank you Zuko." Katara said taking it in her hand. "Is it yours?"

He shook his head "No it was my mother's. This was one of the very few things of hers that survived the fire."

Katara smiled at him. "Thank you Zuko, but I can't take this. It's too precious." She tried to hand it back to him and he shook his head again.

"It's okay Katara, I want you to have it." he pushed it back into her arms.

"Have it! But Zuko this is your mother's!"

"I know. I want you to have it and so would she. Besides it would be more beneficial to you then to me. It just sits in the closet and gathers dust. I'll let you change." he walked out of his room and shut the door. Katara hugged the sweater tightly remembering her own mother then put it on. Once she was done she laid Zuko's jacket on his bed and went down stairs. As she went down the stairs she over heard Zuko talking to his uncle Iroh. "Uncle she's not my girlfriend. She is just a friend."

"Oh Zuko I can tell by the way you look at each other, there is a natural connection. And if she was not your girlfriend why was she wearing your jacket?" Iroh asked "I closed the shop early so you could have it to yourselves." Katara's heart started to pound.

Zuko looked at his uncle "She was…attacked today after school." his uncle looked confused. "This guy named Jet, tried to…rape…her." Zuko said with what seemed to be pain. "The reason she was wearing my jacket was because her sweater was ripped to pieces."

Iroh's eyes closed with sadness "Oh that poor girl…" Iroh looked at his nephew "Zuko I am very proud of you, but why didn't you take her home? I'm sure her family is worried about her."

"Well I tried to call them, but all I got was the answering machine. When I asked if she wanted to go home she told me no. So I brought her here to have some tea."

"Well then I better make a fresh batch." Iroh clapped his hands and went into the kitchen. "So what exactly happened, do you know?" he asked from the kitchen. Katara sat down on the stairs and listened to Zuko's story. "…and that's why she's here." he finished.

"That is awful. But I guess it is a good thing that you were there both times. I guess those situations can be looked at like you are a bad omen for Miss Katara or you are good luck for Miss Katara.

Katara had calmed down considerably since that afternoon and she took that opportunity to join their conversation. "Hello." she said cheerfully as she entered the room. "Mmm that smells good. What are you cooking sir?" she asked Iroh.

He popped his head out of the kitchen and smiled saying "You look beautiful Miss Katara and you can just call me uncle or Iroh, which ever you prefer."

She smiled warmly "Thank you Iroh and you can just call me Katara."

Zuko looked at her and his heart beat started to beat faster. Katara was beautiful! He really did like her, but it was too soon and he didn't want to take advantage of the fact that she was hurting. He didn't want to seem too forward especially after what had happened. She probably didn't like him any way. "Katara maybe you should call your family. I mean they are probably worried it is past 6:00." Katara sighed heavily and nodded. "Here you can use my phone." Zuko handed his phone to her and when she took it, their hands brushed ever so slightly which made Katara blush.

She smiled warmly to hide it and said "Thank you."

"S-sure." Zuko said then looked away.

Katara dialed her house and waited. "Hello?" she asked on the phone. "Dad, I-…I know I'm sorry I-…yes I am at a boy's house his name is Zu-…it's not like that dad, he-…no…I…haven't…" Katara's eyes started to get blurry and tears started to fall. "Dad I'm really sorry I-…BUT IT WASN'T MY FALT!" she yelled into the phone then hung up. Katara didn't want Zuko to see her so weak, so she ran up stairs to his room and fell onto his bed and cried.

"Well that didn't go well." Iroh said coming out of the kitchen with three cups of tea. He gave one to Zuko and set his on the table in front of him. He left the third cup of tea on the tray. "Let me have your phone, Zuko." Iroh held out his hand and Zuko gave him his phone. Iroh hit the redial button and waited for Katara's family to pick up. "Hello…no I'm sorry, but I'm not your daughter Mr.…Hakoda. My name is Iroh. I just moved here with my nephew Zuko. He goes to the same school as your daughter Mr. Hakoda. I have called to let you know that your daughter is at our home (we live above the new tea shop The Jasmine Dragon) for a reason." Iroh began to explain what Zuko had told him earlier. "…I assume that is why Katara yelled at you then hung up. Would you please hold for a second?" Iroh put his hand on the mouth piece of the phone and said to Zuko "Would you go and get Katara so she can talk to her father?" Zuko nodded and went up stairs.

Once he got to his room however he saw a sleeping beauty on his bed and turned right back around and went down stairs. "Umm uncle I would, but she's kind of asleep on my bed. Do you want me to go and wake her up?"

"Mr. Hakoda…Hakoda, we have a bit of a problem it seems Katara has fallen asleep on my nephew's bed, no don't worry he's right here next to me….I don't know I'll ask him." Iroh turned to face Zuko "Have you met Katara's brother Sokka or his girlfriend Suki?"

Zuko nodded his head "Yeah Suki and Katara are in my math class and I met Katara's brother Sokka on my way to the nurse's office on Thursday."

Iroh conveyed what Zuko had told him to Hakoda. "…Yes I can wait…" the two stayed silence until Iroh spoke again. "Yes? … Yes we live at 2045 Fire Street. We live above the shop The Jasmine Dragon. I own the tea shop….then I will take good care of her see you tomorrow morning…good bye." Iroh hung up the phone and turned to face Zuko again and smiled big. "We are going to have a sleep over."

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked a little nervous.

"Miss Katara is going to sleep here tonight and her father is going to pick her up in the morning." Iroh said picking up the dishes from all of the tables and bring putting them in the kitchen.

"And where am I supposed to sleep?" Zuko asked him a little agitated.

"On the floor of course." Iroh said popping out of the kitchen. Zuko moaned to himself then helped his uncle with the dishes. Once every thing was clean it was 9:00 and he followed his uncle up the stairs and got a blanket and a pillow.

Zuko walked into his room and shut the door. He walked over to the right side of his bed and laid the pillow and blanket down on the ground. Once he was situated he laid there on his back thinking about what the morning would bring. He looked up towards Katara and heard her shiver involuntarily. Zuko got up and pulled the covers out from under her then covered her sleeping body with them. He looked at her again and thought that sleeping with her hair like that wouldn't be very comfortable. So he sat down on the edge of his bed and undid her hair. Some of her hair fell across her face and he couldn't help, but remove it. When he did, he looked down on her angelic face and leaned in closer despite himself. He moved his head so that his lips touched the surface of her forehead in a delicate kiss. When he moved away he saw Katara smile and he smiled too.


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth day

**..:-:..**

Katara awoke to something warm next to her. She rolled over to see Zuko on the same pillow she was on. "Wooh!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko opened his eyes to see her right next to him and they both screamed.

"Katara, what are you doing on the floor? You were supposed to be sleeping on my bed." Zuko asked her regaining his composure.

Katara looked at him "What do you mean 'on your bed'?" she asked him confused.

"You fell asleep last night on my bed, so I slept on the ground." Zuko looked at her and Katara's face got very red.

"I WHAT?!" she screamed grabbing onto her face. Zuko started to chuckle very lightly and Katara glared at him "What's so funny?"

He laughed a little more "Go…look in the mirror." he said between giggles.

Katara got up and walked over to the mirror on his desk then screamed. "AAAAA! MY HAIR!!" Zuko full on laughed hard. "I'll be right back!" she said running out the door. Zuko was still laughing to himself when he got up and folded the blanket and picked up the pillow and put them away. Once he got back to his room he made his bed and locked his door and changed into something else. He picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with the word 'fire' in Chinese. He pulled on a red sweatshirt that had a gold flame on the front. Zuko opened the door and went down stairs. His uncle was brewing up a fresh pot of tea before he opened the shop.

"Oh good morning Zuko!" Iroh said popping his head out of the kitchen.

"Hello uncle." said Zuko waving a lazy hand.

"What was all that screaming about up stairs?" his uncle asked him.

"Well…" Zuko rubbed the back of his head in imbursement and Iroh walked out with three cups and a pot of tea. His uncle sat down and took a sip as Zuko finished. "Katara was kind-of sleeping on the floor with me when I woke up."

Iroh glared at him "What?" he growled. Zuko had never seen his uncle so mad before and quite frankly it was scary.

"Hey nothing happened!" Zuko swore waving his hands in front of him. "All I know is I wake up to Katara's surprised yelp and find her next to me under my blanket! I don't know how she got there, but we didn't do anything!"

At that moment Katara came down the stairs "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Katara! Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked her.

"Yes, I would love some." she sat down next to Zuko "How much?"

Iroh laughed "Nothing, you're a friend of Zuko's. I wouldn't ask it of you." Katara smiled as Iroh poured her some tea.

She took a sip. "Mmm, this is really good!"

Iroh smiled his thanks as Zuko said "There is not one person on this earth that can make better tea then my uncle."

"Zuko I'm not that-…well I guess you're right." they all laughed then Iroh said "Well I guess I should open the shop." he walked over to the front door and flipped the sign over to the open side.

A few minutes later a big party of people walked through the door. Zuko was in the kitchen brewing with his uncle so Katara walked over to them. "Hello and welcome to the Jasmine Dragon!" she said cheerfully and they all looked at her "Are you all together?"

One man said "No it's just my girlfriend and I." Katara smiled brightly as another man spoke.

"And it's just the three of us." he said indicating himself and two women.

"We're together." one women said pointing to three others.

"We're here together as well." a man said holding a women in his arms.

"Very well, if you would all get into groups I can seat you." they did as she asked and Katara led them group by group to their tables. When she had finished seating them she found a pencil and a note pad then went to take the orders. When Zuko finally came out of the kitchen he was amazed to find four tables in use and Katara heading for him. "I took the orders for you, I hope you don't mind." she handed him a few pieces of paper.

Zuko shook his head "No, no it's okay Katara, but you didn't have to do that."

She smiled at him "I know I didn't, but after what you did for me…" she swallowed like there was a sore in her mouth "…yesterday, I wanted to repay your kindness and I thought this was the least I could do." Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Katara put up her hand to stop him. She winked saying "Why don't you go help your uncle I have it covered out here."

"Excuse me miss?"

"Coming," Katara called over her shoulder then turned to face Zuko again "We sure are busy!" Zuko watched her run off then went into the kitchen like she had instructed. He gave the pieces of paper to his uncle saying "We have a waitress now."

Iroh looked up from the stove at his nephew "Really, who?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Katara, why?"

"Katara said that after what I did for her it was the least she could do."

Iroh smiled mischievously at him "Well then I guess we have a new member on the Jasmine Dragon team!"

Zuko raised one eyebrow "Since when has there been a team?"

"Zuko you can make the teacakes while I make the tea!" said Iroh completely ignoring Zuko's question, so Zuko nodded and went to do Iroh's bidding. After a few minutes Iroh brought the first order to the window "ding-ding Katara, order up!"

The young women sped to the window "Thanks!" Katara took the try to the first table "One Jasmine and One Green Tea." she gave the cups to the costumers and smiled saying "Enjoy your tea!" the two costumers smiled at her friendliness and she rushed off after hearing Iroh ring the bell again. It was like that for the next few hours with Katara's cheerful domineer. The costumers all felt welcome and left with smiles. "Wow, it's already noon!" she spook to Iroh and Zuko as they took their break, seeing as how everyone was taken care of. "Time flies when you're having fun!" She mused and they both nodded. "Ding-a-ling Oh, duty calls." She smiled as she went to greet the new arrivals. "Hello and welcome to the Jasmine Dragon!"

"KATARA!?"

"DAD!?"

They both hugged each other as Hakoda said "Oh Katara I'm so sorry honey! I should have gotten here sooner!" he released her "A man named Iroh said that you would be here, Gran-Gran is with Sokka at home he's still to sick to be out and we had to tie him down to the bed to make him stay at home! Any way what happened sweetie are you okay-"

"Slow down dad," Katara chuckled "I'm just fine and I'll introduce you to Iroh and his nephew Zuko." Katara walked her father over to her hosts. "This is Iroh, he owns the shop, and this is Zuko."

Hakoda held out hi hand accordingly and both men shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet the father of this brave young women." Iroh said complimenting Katara.

"The pleasure is all mine." Hakoda answered him. "Thank you for taking care of Katara for me."

Iroh shook his head "It was an honor. Let me make you some tea, what would like?"

"Oh Jasmine would be nice."

"Jasmine it is." Iroh raced off into the kitchen which left Zuko, Katara and Hakoda alone. The three shared a few awkward moments when her father broke it.

"So you are Zuko, right?" Zuko nodded and before Hakoda could continue they heard 'Excuse me miss?'

"Sorry dad, I'll be right back." Katara said as she started to walk to help that person.

Once Katara was gone Hakoda stepped forward and hugged Zuko. Zuko was confused, why was he hugging him? This was the first time they had ever met. The young man felt wet drops fall onto his shoulder and as he looked at Hakoda and the Man pulled away. Zuko saw tears in his eyes. "Thank you." he said.

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"For saving my daughter." he answered him.

"But I didn't do anything."

Hakoda smiled "Yes you did son, if you hadn't been there," they both looked over at Katara. She was talking to a little girl then started to laugh. Zuko looked back at Hakoda and the older man continued "Katara might not have been here now and I can't lose another one of my girls." Zuko looked at Hakoda confused. What did he mean by 'another one of his girls'?

"I have the tea!" Iroh said coming out of the kitchen. All three men sat down.

"Oh thank you, how much?" Hakoda asked Iroh as he took the tea.

Iroh laughed "Your daughter said the same thing to me earlier so I'll say the same thing to you, nothing. You are the father of my newest and best waitress!"

"Katara is going to work here?" he asked surprised.

"Yep!" she answered behind him then coming to sit down next to him.

"Are you sure?" her father asked her trying to be supportive on the out side, but dreading the fact that there was a boy her age here that worked here no matter that he had saved his daughter, it was still a boy.

"Yep!" she said again "I like it here, I have fun doing it and…I owe it to Zuko."

She smiled at Zuko, but he said "Katara you really don't-"

She cut him off again "No Zuko, I really do."

"Miss?"

"Coming!" Katara called over her shoulder.

Once she was gone Hakoda watched her for a moment then said "Katara's just like her mother." he then looked over to Zuko again "When Katara's mother died, I lost my faith. I thought God had abandoned me. I thought he didn't care any more. Boy was I ever wrong. If God really didn't care, then he wouldn't have bothered bringing you into my daughter's life."

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's right shoulder. "The only thing we can do is raise them the best we can and pray that they turn out to be more then we ever were." Zuko smiled at his uncle then got up to go make more teacakes leaving Iroh and Hakoda alone.

"To right you are my friend, but every day I worry and it's just so hard."

"Well of course it's going to be hard, no one ever said life was easy!" Hakoda looked over to Katara again. "Hakoda," he looked at Iroh "I worry too. My son Lu Ten was killed in the Army. I miss him dearly, but I can't let that effect my life with Zuko. I took Zuko into my care when he was a boy because my younger brother was not a good father. Zuko is my family now and I am his. When times are hard I always tell Zuko the wise words of C.S. Lewis who said, "Pain is God's megaphone to rouse a deaf world."" Hakoda nodded his head.

"Yeah I guess you're right. That statement is true. I stopped listening to God because I was mad at him."

"So I guess this is one of those times when a bad thing becomes a good thing. The 'every thing happens for a reason' times."

"Yeah it is." they sat there quite for a moment when Hakoda said to Iroh "You're filled with quotes aren't you?"

"Yes, and I'm also filled of tea," Iroh patted his potbelly "but I don't go around telling everyone." the two men laughed and drank their tea.

Once Katara had reached the table she asked the women who called "How may I help you?"

"Well today is my daughter, Joy's birthday!" The women said happily.

Katara smiled "And how old are you?"

"4!" the little girl cried triumphantly. She smiled really big and Katara smiled back.

"Wow 4!? You're a big girl now!" Katara said praising her and the little girl nodded happily. "Hold on I'll be right back!" Katara ran to the table where her father and Iroh were and saw that Zuko was not with them. So she went into the kitchen and found him baking. "Hey Zuko, do you have a black sharpie, construction paper the color Jasmine, some string and scissors?"

"Yeah, but why?" he answered her moving to a drawer and handing her the supplies.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks!" she said and ran off. Zuko got back to baking. Katara ran to the front counter and made the project that was in her head. Once she was done she ran back to the table. "Here you go!" she said to the little girl handing her, her present.

"What is it?" the little girl asked and she handed it to her mother.

"Well Joy," her mother said "It is a Jasmine Dragon. It has your name on it. It say's 'Joy the Smiling Dragon!"

Joy lit up she was so happy. The little girl put the dragon around her neck and said "Oh Thanks lady I really, really, really, really like it!! I always wanted to be a dragon! Thank you!"

Katara smiled "Your welcome, Joy. I'm glade to see that you liked it! We don't have any cakes, but I can ask the chef if he would make you a special teacake. Would you like that?"

The little girl nodded and said "Can it be strawberry?"

Katara nodded and said "Well I have to ask him, but I'm sure it will be okay!" she raced off to the kitchen. When she got there she ran to Zuko saying "Can you make a special teacake for a birthday?"

"Well what kind of 'special' teacake do you have in mind?" he asked her rubbing the back of his head.

"Like a strawberry one?"

"Well I've never made a strawberry one before, but I can try."

"Oh thank you Zuko!" Katara said hugging him then racing off before he could ask who it was for.

**..:-:..**

"So what was that all about?" Zuko asked Katara as she returned from escorting a family out. She walked up and sat down next to him at a table. Katara watched Iroh switch the open sign to closed then turned to Zuko to answer him.

"It was that little girls birthday and I wanted to make it special." She answered and after Katara had said that she yawned then wiped her eyes.

"Sleepy?" he teased her. Katara didn't notice she was to tired to care. So she nodded her head sleepily and yawned again. "Well you should be. We've been up since nine this morning, and it's 10:00." Katara grunted an answer not really knowing what she was agreeing to. The young women rested the side of her face on her propped up hand and fell asleep. Zuko had his arms resting on the table behind Katara's head and was blissfully unaware that Katara was sound asleep next to him. "I'll go tell Hakoda that you're ready to go home." As he got up to leave Zuko accidentally bumped Katara's arm causing her to land on his shoulder. He looked over and his face started to redden with embarrassment. "Umm Katara…" then it hit him. '_She's asleep!_' he thought. '_Well I guess I'll have to wait for my uncle and Hakoda to come out and get her off of me. Come on Zuko you could do it yourself, but I don't want to wake her. Besides I don't mind waiting, it's just…_' "I hope my uncle doesn't kill me."

"Thank you for your help Hakoda. You and your daughter are good workers." Iroh said to Hakoda while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Thank you Iroh for taking care of my daughter. You have done so much and this is the least I could do." Hakoda said returning his praise. "I think Katara and I need to head on home. It's pretty late."

"Yeah, it is pretty late." Iroh put the dish towel he was using down and walked over to the window. "Oh my."

Hakoda wiped his hands and turned to Iroh "What's the matter?"

"It seams that our children have fallen asleep."

"Wait-what…" Hakoda ran to the window and saw the sight that Iroh was talking about. Katara was leaning on Zuko's shoulder and Zuko had his head on top of Katara's head with his arm around her back. Hakoda sighed "For a moment there I thought it was something bad." Iroh chuckled. "Well as much as I hate to interrupt them," Hakoda said with sarcasm "Katara and I really have to get home." Iroh smiled, nodding his head and the two men walked out of the kitchen. Hakoda walked up to his daughter and shook her shoulder a little. "Katara, sweet heart we need to go home."

Katara opened her eyes and sat up "What," she rubbed her eyes "why did you wake me up dad, my bed's really warm." she wined.

"Zuko, you need to get up." Iroh said and Zuko moved his arm and opened his eyes.

"Oh uncle, you need to help me Katara fell asleep on me and I don't want to wake her up."

Iroh shook his head smiling "You fell asleep too Zuko."

"Oh." Zuko said plainly.

"Katara that's not your bed." Hakoda said to his daughter.

"I don't care." she said back.

"Yeah me neither." Zuko answered and they both fell asleep on top of each other just like they did before.

"This is not going to be easy." Hakoda said to Iroh and the old tea shop owner nodded with a knowing smile.


End file.
